The invention relates to a bicycle brake. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle brake device which can use a single lever to brake the front brake and the rear brake.
A conventional bicycle brake device has to apply the left lever and the right lever in order to brake the front brake and the rear brake simultaneously.